1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to measuring tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved carpentry measuring tool wherein the same is directed to the measuring of lengths in a carpentry work environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpentry tools of various types are utilized throughout the prior art typically to measure dimensions between studs and the like, such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,445; 3,492,737; and 4,638,563.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact structure arranged for measuring of distance between opposed components such as in a carpentry structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.